


Not Much Subtext At All

by angel_ponders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_ponders/pseuds/angel_ponders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was chit chatting with my GISHWHES team and one of them mentioned that her boyfriend was reading over her shoulder and, well, this happened.  I wrote this all without any editing and it all happened in less than an hour so it's not high quality but I had fun writing it with an audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Much Subtext At All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wallmakerrelict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallmakerrelict/gifts), [dazedrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedrose/gifts), [PrincessAudrii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAudrii/gifts).



> I love you **Team Subtext**  
> [DazedRose](http://dazedrose.tumblr.com/) * [HarmonyHelms](http://harmonyhelms.tumblr.com/) * [HeyAssbutt-HelloTrickster](http://heyassbutt-hellotrickster.tumblr.com/) * [RatherClever](http://ratherclever.tumblr.com)ToAllTheDreamers [Wallmakerrelict](http://wallmakerrelict.tumblr.com/) * [Creidhe](https://twitter.com/creidhe) * [PrincessAudrii](http://princessaudrii.tumblr.com) * [QueenGeekKeri](https://twitter.com/queengeekkeri)

Cas shoved Dean back against the Impala and tugged at Dean's jacket. Dean got the hint and removed it hastily. The moment the jacket was discarded on the ground, Castiel was pulling Dean's plaid shirt off and yanking his t-shirt over his head.

"Damn, Cas," Dean said more than willing to be taken along for the ride

"Dean," Cas said. "I've waited too long for this. I'm finding I have very little patience."

"Not that I'm complaining, but-" Dean was cut off as Castiel crashed their lips together, drowning out any protest immediately.

Dean almost felt helpless under Castiel's eager hands, but he found enough willpower to begin evening the score. He had imagined their first time would be slow and sensual. He expected to slowly undo Cas' tie, slipping it off seductively. Instead, Dean yanked the piece of cloth from his neck and threw it as far as he could.

Removing Castiel's trench coat proved to be a challenge as Cas was reluctantly to let go of Dean long enough to remove the sleeves from his arms. Once it was tossed aside, Dean gave up and settled on just unbuttoning Castiel's white dress shirt. If he could convince Castiel that removing all their clothing was worth their time, he'd at least take the opportunity to run his hands along Castiel's hot skin as much as he could.

Suddenly Castiel was pulling Dean away from the side of the Impala. Dean was confused, but he wasn't about to interrupt Cas. The angel was clearly on a mission. Castiel turned Dean around and shoved him face first onto the hood of the Impala. If he'd been thrown any harder, he was sure he would have been bruised, but as it was, Cas seemed perfectly in control of just how much pain Dean could handle. 

"Cas?"

"Hush, Dean," Cas said as he reached around Dean and hastily undid his belt buckle and jeans. They were at Dean's ankles a moment later and Dean felt vulnerable and exposed in the cool night air.

Dean was worried. As far as he knew, Castiel was a complete virgin. Dean was sure he knew the mechanics of sex, but he was inexperienced and it was all too obvious what he intended to do. Did he even know about- Dean's thoughts were interrupted by a cool, slick finger prodding at his opening.

"Where did you-"

"Dean," Cas scolded.

Castiel slid one finger in smoothly up to his knuckle. Dean had never bottomed before, but the feeling wasn't completely foreign. He'd fingered himself in the past just to know what it felt like. He wanted to be a good lover and there was no way to know what was going to feel good for others without experimenting with himself first. But this was the first time someone else had ever touched him so intimately. 

"Cas..." Dean said as he exhaled slowly. 

Castiel eased his finger in even further. Dean was curious where the lube had came from, but Castiel had made it pretty clear that he was just supposed to enjoy it and stop asking questions. Dean gave in to the feelings and let all his questions fall away. When Castiel inserted a second finger, Dean whimpered and clutched onto the hood of the Impala to keep himself steady. Castiel leaned over him and kissed the back of his neck. "Cas," Dean whispered again. The angel nuzzled the back of his neck as he worked his fingers slowly inside of him, stretching him and preparing him for what was to come.

By the time Castiel inserted a third finger, Dean was writhing with pleasure. He lifted his hips off the car just enough to reach down and thumb the head of his own cock, desperate to be touched. 

"Castiel, please..." The angel paused momentarily at the use of his full name. 

"Dean?"

"Please, I need you... more of you, please..."

Castiel resumed the slow in and out rhythm of his fingers for a few more seconds before pulling out completely. Dean felt the cool air inside of him and whined, hoping that the angel would be back quickly. He heard Castiel undo his own belt and zipper.

Dean looked over his shoulder and saw Castiel palming himself, covering his own swollen cock with lube. The angel was holding a small black bottle that Dean didn't recognize, but again, it clearly wasn't the time to ask question. Magical mysterious angel lube? Okay. Whatever. Dean could work with that.

"Dean," Cas said again. He tried to sound demanding again, but the breathiness of his own voice gave away his own desperation. Castiel positioned himself at Dean's entrance and pushed slowly inside.

Castiel went slowly at first, allowing Dean time to adjust. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the edge of the Impala so tightly his knuckles turned white. Castiel held Dean in place with one hand on his hip and another on his shoulder - the same shoulder which also held the scar Castiel seared into his skin from the first day they'd met.

When Castiel was halfway inside of him he paused briefly before pulling out almost all the way. Dean exhaled shakily and whimpered. A moment later and Castiel was plunging into him again, this time deeper. Castiel pulled out again and began to set a slow but steady rhythm. Dean held on to the hood of the car and his own cock and began moaning and nearly screaming. Castiel may have been a virgin, but he seemed to have picked up on enough second hand to know exactly how to touch Dean to drive him wild.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted. Dean was so lost in his own pleasure he hardly noticed that the rhythm was beginning to speed up and lose it's pace. Castiel was becoming erratic.

"Dean, I-"

Dean felt Castiel come inside him. Everything had happened so fast he hadn't even thought about the fact that Cas hadn't been wearing a condom. Castiel was an angel and Dean knew he was clean, but he had never thought about what'd it'd feel like to have his insides slick with someone else's come. The feeling and surprise set off his own orgasm and he came in white streaks on the black surface of the Impala.

They stood there frozen for a moment, both breathing heavily and shaking from the intensity of their orgasms. When Castiel pulled out and stepped back, Dean almost collapsed and fell off the hood of the Impala. He caught himself, though, and pulled his pants up before settling down on hood.

Castiel zipped himself up and their eyes met. Cas seemed unsure of what to do, so Dean reached out and grabbed onto the collar of his shirt. He pulled Castiel to himself and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Cas," Dean said softly.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Not that I mind being thrown around, but... all you had to do was ask. I wouldn't have said no."

The corner of Cas' lips twitched upward into a smile. "I shall keep that in mind for next time."

"Next time," Dean repeated. "I like the sound of that."

Fin

MERRY CHRISTMAS TEAM SUBTEXT


End file.
